This Way
by Court
Summary: A few glimpses into the life of Bobby and Lindsay...


****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title**: This Way

**Author**: Courtney 

**Comments**: This story was inspired by a song off of Jewel's latest CD, _This Way_. The first time I heard the title track, I thought of Bobby and Lindsay. This is actually a collection of very short stories. I took the first one from my other story, LOL, but the others are new. I made a change in my usual writing style, and did these in regular narrative, with the exception of the first one (since I just copied and pasted it). Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to DEK. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Feedback**: Love it! (blessed_23_83@yahoo.com)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_FROM THE FINAL B&L SCENE IN "LOVE AND HONOR" …_**

_Lindsay and Bobby walk into his office._

**_L_**_: So, we're still in business._

**_B_**_: Yeah. Still partners, unless you're thinking of leaving._

_He takes a sip from his beer and she looks at him surprised._

**_L_**_: What?_

**_B_**_: (sets his beer down) Helen said something._

**_L_**_: (sighs) I'm not going anywhere. Yet – (pauses briefly) I should be honest about…I don't mean to be cold. It's not that I'm not interested. I just know that it's not right. And for once, I'm going with my head. _

**_B_**_: Oh, yeah, Lindsay. You and your heart, have been so out of control._

**_L_**_: What's that supposed to mean?_

**_B_**_: Nothing. It means you're right. I'm going with your head, too._

**_L_**_: Good. (moves closer to him) Merry Christmas. _

_She kisses him gently. _

**_B_**_: I, um…_

_She stops him, placing her fingers to his lips and they kiss passionately…_

(A few moments later, Bobby pulls back and looks at Lindsay. He searches her face for a sign…a sign telling him that she wasn't sorry…and in the glittery shine of her beautiful blue eyes he found it. He doesn't take the time to question it, but instead pulls her into his embrace and kisses her deeply…his arms tightening around her, almost afraid she'd make him let go. They continue kissing for seems like hours…lips and tongues dancing…making up for lost, wasted time…then finally parting, releasing in a desperate need for air. Bobby smiles and nuzzles her nose, slowly running his hands up and down her back, absentmindedly.)

**B:** (whispering against her lips) I like going with your head.

**L: **(laughing softly) Me, too.

(They kiss again…)

**_Love be still_**

**_Love be sweet_**

**_Don't you dare_**

**_Change a thing_**

**_I want to photograph you with my mind_**

**_To feel how I feel now all the time_**

"Okay. Right hand, blue."

Helen watches as Bobby and Lindsay struggle to bend just enough to claim their mark…laughing wickedly as they fight over the same blue space. Lindsay sticks out her tongue at Bobby playfully as victory becomes hers. His eyes narrow in response, and he twists his arm back, allowing his hand to rest close to his foot.

"Looking pretty tangled up there, Bobby."

"Shut up, Helen!"

Resisting the urge to retort a witty remark, Helen flicks the spinner once more.

"Right hand, red. Lucky for you, Donnell."

A toothy grin forms on Bobby's face as his hand is able to land directly in front of him. His body was now pinned above Lindsay's…though, somewhat awkwardly. One of her legs was trapped under his…and vice versa. Helen is about to spin again, but the sound of the telephone ringing makes her stop, and reach for the cordless.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. Um, sure. Yeah. Hold on a second." She puts her hand up to the speaker, and gives them an apologetic look. "Sorry you guys. I'll just be a few minutes. Don't move." Without another word, she goes into her room.

Bobby shakes his head, aggravated, and looks at Lindsay. "Great."

She laughs. "What? You're not having fun?"

"Oh, of course I am, Lindsay. I mean, when I woke up this morning, the first thing I said to myself was, ' I'll go to the office, spend the day in court, then come home and play 'Twister' with my girlfriend and her roommate.' Remind me of how you convinced me to do this, please."

"Hey, I didn't exactly plan for this to happen. I haven't done this since I was about ten…well, with the exception of the drunken night in college when we purchased this thing." He gives her a funny look. "Don't ask."

Bobby narrows his eyebrows and nods slightly. Suddenly, he grins. "I thought 'Candyland' was your game back then," he jokes, teasing her.

"Very funny."

Bobby smiles, and leans down to kiss her softly. Lindsay's lips were addictively sweet, and left him wanting more. He moves again, kissing her deeply…again and again. His tongue runs over her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth, welcoming him in. Her body starts to slip on the mat, and within seconds she falls.

"I win," he whispers against her lips. 

"I hate you," she groans in reply.

He chuckles, then kisses her again, moving along her jaw line and to her ear. Nibbling on it slightly, he mumbles, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He moves to look into her eyes. The desire in them enables him to form a reasonable conclusion. "Come on. We'd better hurry. She'll be back any second."

He grabs her hand, and pulls her up with him. Lindsay giggles as they run into her room, slamming the door behind them.

**_Say that you'll stay_**

**_Forever this way_**

**_Forever and forever_**

**_That we'll never have to change_**

**_Don't move_**

**_Don't breathe_**

**_Don't change_**

**_Don't leave_**

**_And promise me_**

**_Say you'll stay_**

**_We'll stay_**

**_This way_**

****

****

Lindsay turns her head, eyeing her fiancé' carefully. His hand remains glued to his forehead, and his bottom lip sticks out slightly as he pouts. Her eyes light up and her lips curve into a soft smile. He looked so adorable. 

Bobby looks at her for a long moment, then moves over her again, a devilish twinkle in his blue eyes. "I bet I could convince you…"

Warm, tantalizing kisses trail from her lips…to her chin, neck and collarbone. Her fingers find his hair, and she moans. "Bobby…I'm just…trying…to be realistic…we have to think…mmm…about how everyone else…will be affected, too."

He turns his head, kissing her palm. "Why? Why should we have to worry about anything except how we feel?" Sighing, he rests his arms on either side of her head, using one hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. "Lindsay…I want to come home everyday, knowing that you'll be there. I want to fall asleep holding you in my arms, and wake up with you next to me. I want to cuddle with you every night on the sofa…make you dinner. I want to go into the bedroom and find your clothes lying around…evidence that it's not my room anymore – it's _ours_.

I want to be able to make love to you without having to worry about Helen busting through the door…" He pauses, and caresses her face. "Look, I know this will all happen when we get married, but…I don't want to wait. Please…tell me at least some of this you can relate to."

She smiles and kisses him. "I can relate to all of that." She reaches out her hand, and plays with a few of his chest hairs. "You know, you _can_ be quite convincing…"

Their eyes meet, and he looks hopeful. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you saying – "

"I'm saying 'yes'," she interjects. "I'll move in with you, Bobby."

"Really?!?"

"Yes, really. Now, shut up, and – " Bobby covers her mouth with his, and she looks at him dazed. "kiss me."

**_I get afraid_**

**_Don't think ahead_**

**_Let's just stay_**

**_This way in bed_**

**_Feels so good inside your arms_**

**_Home is everywhere that you are_**

****

****

Bobby approaches the door of the apartment he shares with Lindsay, just after four o' clock. It was definitely not like him to arrive home at this hour, but when Lucy informed him that his darling fiancé¢ had gone home all ready, it was enough to send him to the place where the better part of his day was spent.

Complete and utter relief pulses through his body as he finds no signs of 'distraught Lindsay'. No high heels in a spot to which he would most likely trip, therefore, giving him reason to take on one of his unappealing attitudes. The kitchen was empty…as was the living room. He loosens his tie, allowing it to drape freely around his neck, then undoes the top three buttons of his navy blue dress shirt.

Upon entering their bedroom, Bobby's eyes make contact with the bed, and there lies Lindsay's black and white sweat suit, and her jogging walkman. He smiles, and throws his tie and jacket on the pile, then discards his shoes as he moves into the bathroom.

Bobby quietly steps further inside the room set aglow by several multi-colored and multi-scented candles planted all around the tub. Lindsay's hair is held up with a claw clip, head resting against the edge, eyes closed. He moves closer, and kneels beside her. "Hey."

Startled, her head jerks up and her eyes burst open. "God, Bobby. You scared me half to death."

He laughs slightly. "Sorry."

She sits up and leans against the back wall of the tub. "What are you doing home so early?" 

He looks at her, amused. "I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first."

"I was worried about you. Lucy told me you went home, and – "

"And you assumed the worst?"

"Yeah."

"I'm okay," she explains, "I just decided to leave early. I wasn't doing anything anyway. I went for a jog, then decided to indulge in a nice, long bath."

"You and your baths," he chuckles. "How long have you been in?" He sticks his hand in the water and grins. "Still pretty warm."

"Yup. Plenty of time left." She bends her knee and looks at him suggestively. "You gonna get lost so I can enjoy it?"

Bobby leans in and kisses her. "What – no invitation?" She giggles, shaking her head, and he pouts. "Lindseeeeeee…"

"Oh, all right," she sighs. A wicked smile crosses her lips and she reaches for the next button on his shirt, toying with it. "Think you can make yourself useful?"

With eyes full of desire and a heart pounding faster and faster, Bobby captures her lips…sweet as candy….addictive as a drug. She deepens it, whilst fumbling with his buttons. Their kisses grow more passionate by the minute, and she pulls him closer to her as he attempts to remove the remaining articles of clothing from his body. Moans are soon replaced with laughter as Bobby blindly grips the edge of the tub, falling into the bubbles….shirt and pants still on.

**_Say that you'll stay_**

**_Forever this way_**

**_Forever and forever_**

**_That we'll never have to change_**

**_Don't move_**

**_Don't breathe_**

**_Don't change_**

**_Don't leave_**

**_And promise me_**

**_Say you'll stay_**

**_We'll stay_**

**_This way_**

****

Bobby steps through the door of his home, a mile wide smile on his face, and a bounce in his step. He had just gotten back from the Red Sox game to which Jimmy had accompanied him. Upon the sound of the mixer running in the kitchen, Bobby makes way for the entrance. Leaning against the door frame, he takes in the sight of the deliciously divine beauty he had called "wife" for the past two months.

Silently, he debates on whether to join her or continue watching her. He opts for choice B, and studies every detail of her still oblivious being. Her chin length, golden brown locks were tucked loosely behind her ears, thin silver hoops dangling from them, a few strands straying as she continues mixing. A vibrant red, spaghetti strapped slip dress hugs her just right…showing off each and every curve her incredible body possessed. She was so beautiful…so sexy…and she was _his_!

A long, polished finger bends to switch the 'off' button, and her bared shapely legs and feet shuffle as she searches the cabinets for something. After pulling out two round cake pans, she stills again, and he moves to stand behind her.

Lindsay moans as Bobby wraps his arms around her waist and plants a soft kiss upon her bare shoulder. "Hey," he says, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Hey," she replies, tilting her head up, welcoming him home with a kiss. "How was the game?"

"Great. We won" She smiles and pats the hand circling her stomach. "Did you and Helen have fun at the movie?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He rests his chin on her shoulder. "What are you making?"

"A cake. Chocolate."

"Yum…" He attempts to stick his finger in the bowl, but she slaps his hand. "What?!?"

"Not until I'm done," she scolds.

"Well, isn't it for me?"

"Yeah, but – "

"But nothing. I want a taste." He reaches in and moistens his fingertips, then licks them. "Mmm…very good. I always thought the mix was the best part. Gotta spoon?"

He grins, reaching for one, and she swats him. "No, Bobby!"

"Come on. Just one more taste." She lets out an exasperated sigh as he digs in with her blending spoon. Before it reaches his mouth, some of the mix drips onto Lindsay's shoulder. "Oops. No problem." His tongue snakes out and wipes it clean as she giggles. "Okay, mix boy. Out of the kitchen."

Lindsay is surprised Bobby doesn't come back with one of his usual witty responses, but he has other plans in mind. Wondering eyes spot a container of homemade fudge icing atop the opposite counter.

The feel of his strong arms leaving her waist causes Lindsay to conclude her husband has obeyed her request. She takes the spoon and begins pouring the contents of the bowl into the pans, only to be stopped moments later by the feel of something warm, thick and sticky running down her left arm.

Before she is able to move or speak, a much more enticing presence retraces the same path. Inhaling sharply, her eyes threaten to close. "Bobby…wha – " A soft moan escapes her mouth as his tongue circles her elbow, wiping it clean of the rich icing. Lindsay can feel her knees buckle and she leans into the chest of the man who was still torturing her so. The spoon slips from her fingers as every single ounce of self control drains from her pleasure consumed body, falling to her feet. Her heart was pounding so hard against her breast, she was certain it would soon break through. "Oh, God…"

Bobby's attack on her elbow ends with a final touching of lips and skin…only to resume seconds later as his mouth descends on hers, sending them both off the edge. Lindsay turns in his arms, and they exchange kisses that heighten the desperation and desire burning in their heated bodies. Buttons fly and clothes scatter, as they stumble onto the cold, hard ceramic tiles…cake forgotten.

****

****

**_Don't move _**

**_Don't breathe_**

**_Don't change_**

**_Don't leave_**

**_Promise me_**

**_We'll always be_**

**_This kind, this sweet_**

**_This good to me_**

**_Promise me _**

**_We'll always be_**

****

Aggravated…pained…confused…and royally pissed off. All of this Lindsay Dole Donnell felt intensely…and oh, so much more. The past week had sucked enormously. You think yours was bad? Well, forget it. 

You know how some days you'll find those little sharp pains in your head and figure 'hell, if I just slow down, and relax, they'll go away.' Right. Ten minutes later your head is on its way to it's own personal hell. No matter how many pills you take, no matter how long you soak in that bathtub…it just seems to go from bad to worse. That was her week.

It all started when she won her case Monday…freeing yet another murderer. Tuesday, she got rained on, then proceeded to get stuck in traffic, all the while sitting in her bastard of a car with a broken heating system. The rest of the week had been a mix of stupid fights over ridiculous stuff with her co-workers, a night out with Helen that left them both dying slowly in the bathroom the next day and a not-so-pleasant overnight visit with her drunken mother.

At the moment, she is riding up the elevator in her apartment building. Her thoughts go to the poor, unfortunate soul, otherwise known as her husband. It was late, so, he was lucky…unless he wasn't asleep. One wrong move would open the gates, releasing the wrath of Lindsay.

After unlocking the door, she moves into the room, dropping her suitcase beside her. All the lights were out, leaving her to believe she was the only one awake in the house. Angry eyes close, and her head shakes in irritation as she steps into the kitchen. Open packages lay everywhere, and dishes were piled up in the sink. She sighs and leaves the mess behind, fearing that if she stayed a moment longer, something might get broken.

Determination drives her raging body to their bedroom, where she plans to wake the idiot and give him a piece of her mind. However, the bed it empty, and Bobby is nowhere to be found. She marches down the hall, and finds BJ's door open, and his room empty as well. Confusion sets in, as does worry.

Lindsay rushes into the living room, where the sound of the television fills the room. Her eyes rest on the sofa, where she sees the most beautiful image her eyes had ever encountered.

There lies her Bobby, sleeping soundly…arms holding their precious miracle to his chest. BJ's tiny hand rests at his father's side, his sleeping form rises and falls, lips quivering slightly.

Tears brink her eyes as she feels all her troubles begin to slowly fade away. This moment was never to be forgotten…and she takes it into her heart, knowing she'll keep it there forever.

Quietly, she grabs the afghan from the back of the sofa, and covers them. A hand reaches out for her as she turns to flick off the TV.

"You're home," Bobby says croakily.

Smiling, she kneels beside him. "Yeah."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she says, caressing his face. When he starts to speak again, she places her fingers to his lips. "Shh…go back to sleep."

"Mmm…okay…" He reaches out and takes her hand. "Don't go." He moves over, careful not to wake the baby. "Come on."

Lindsay grins, kicks off her shoes, and happily climbs on, curling up to him. Bobby uses one arm to hold BJ, and the other goes around his wife. She was home…they were together…and nothing else mattered.

****

****

**_Say that you'll stay_**

**_Forever this way_**

**_Forever and forever_**

**_That we'll never have to change_**

**_Don't move_**

**_Don't breathe_**

**_Don't change_**

**_Don't leave_**

**_And promise me_**

**_Say you'll stay_**

**_We'll stay_**

**_This way_**

****

****

**~~~THE END~~~**

****


End file.
